Dark Lord Of Cute Fluffy Bunnies!
by yamiyugi23
Summary: What would happen if after losing the final battle with Harry Potter Voldermort didn't die but somehow woke up in a random place to find himself in the body of a white cute fluffy bunny rabbit and a loacl rabbit warn's 'Great King? Crack Fic! ?rating?
1. Welcome the King

**Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's, I have no rights to Harry Potter.**

**Voldermort, the Dark Lord of…Cute fluffy bunnies?**

**Thanks for beta'ing BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath**

"I will kill that brat," Lord Voldemort cursed as he pulled himself out of the grass, ignoring how everything seemed closer to the ground and anything around him.

Footsteps were heard in the distance so Voldemort stayed in the grass, hoping to be missed by whoever was going by. But in the mean time he thought about how he got here and what happened.

'Stupid brat,' Voldemort thought, 'of all the things you had to be 'defeated' by it had to be a _prank_ spell.'

Voldemort had been on the battle field, both he and Potter were on their last legs when they both made their final move. Only Potter didn't use a _normal_ dueling spell oh no, being Potter he had to use a prank spell which made the Dark Lord falter for a second though, and that gave Potter's spell the chance it needed to hit him.

The question was what had Potter done to him? So Voldermort, finally starting to using that hairless head of his, started to think.

He was lower to the grown _check_, he was now covered in white fuffy fur _check_, he had a button nose _check_, he had a cotton like fluffy white tail _check_, he had to large white fluffy ears _check_, he had bucked teeth _check_, he had…oh no…

Voldemort let out an angry scream, althrough it lost its effect in his new body.

"I'm a rabbit!" Voldemort cried out as he began to quickly make his way in a random direction to try and find a way back to England only to keep falling over as he wasn't used to his new body.

After an hour of unning and a million falls Voldemort had made it the grand total of a respectable…few inches.

"Damn you Potter," Voldemort growled out as he picked himself up once again, "When I get back to Riddle Manor I'll make sure you'll get the most painful death in history!"

Voldemort continued his rant for a good few hours until it was midday. It was around midday when _it_ happened.

"And that'll be horrible for Potter," Voldemort – the – Dark – Lord – who- lived – to – become – a –fluffy – cute – bunny said.

A sudden noise coming from the tall grass that he was half sitting in caused Voldemort to pull out his wand…sorry I mean, caused Voldemort to pull out his carrot he had found during his many meetings with the ground.

"Get back, I have a…" Voldermort said as he looked at the moving grass, he was going to say wand but in this situation…, "I have a carrot and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Through the grass didn't stop moving and suddenly out of the tall grass came even more cute fluffy bunnies come out of the grass.

Voldemort watched on in morbid shock as another bunny bounced forward, his arms full of large dry leaves.

The bunny began to hand out all of the large leaves, leaving one for himself, and they put the large leaves on as if they were Death Eater robes.

Voldemort managed to fully get up only to fall to the ground once again, the bunny's wearing leaves as robes now brought out carrot's and began to fall to the ground and get back up again, just like Voldemort had been doing for the past hour.

After watching them for a few minutes the bunny from before, or Voldemort guessed as they all looked the same, hopped forward carrying what looked like the top of a carrot.

Voldermort allowed the other rabbit to place the carrot top, with the leaves and such still attached, on the top of his head.

Voldemort then watched as the bunnies continued their strange copying of him.

"I think I've just been made their king," Voldermort blinked in shock before an evil grin came over his face, "Today a rabbit warren but tomorrow the world!"

With that Voldemort let out his most evil fluffy bunny laugh which was soon copied by his new 'minions'.

**Part 2 in next chapter: the great escape…or not…**


	2. The King's dancing and get the King!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's so don't sue me.**

**Fluffy Bunny Voldemort in a pink tutu**

**Thanks for beta'ing BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath**

"One, two, one two," Bunny Voldemort marched as he used his carrot as a stick and his evil bunny minions following behind him at a steady hop/march pace.

It turned out that bunnies had a language all of their own and now that Voldemort, the Dark Lord of Fluffy Cute Bunnies, was one it seemed that he could also understand and speak this language.

"Sir," a slightly larger and smarter bunny then the rest said (who we shall call Ed) as he stood to attention next to Voldemort, "It is time for our exercise."

"Exercise huh?" Voldemort asked thoughtfully, ignoring the group of rabbits behind him crashing into a nearby tree as one big wave of fluff bunnies, "I guess my troops need to keep fit, alright let's do this then."

Ed nodded, "Right this way my King."

Voldemort followed Ed to what seemed like a clearing, he had practiced lots and now he was able to walk properly without falling over, only to find himself in a weird clearing.

The sight that meet Voldemort made his eye go wide, "Ed…is that a…ballet studio?"

Ed nodded happily, "King Voldemort knows! Ballet helps us with our jumping! Oh King Voldemort show us the way."

Voldemort turned around, planning to escape, when he found himself facing a sea of bowing bunnies.

"Oh great King Dark Lord Voldemort of all Fluffy Cute Bunnies," the bowing bunnies said on their knees and arms out straight, "Show us the way, show us how to do it correctly, show us oh Great King the way to do ballet and hop!"

Voldemort didn't know what happened next, no matter how many times he hit his bunny followers with his carrot (It seemed that they were mastoic like House Elves and thanked him for every whack) Voldemort found himself in a pink tutu.

Voldemort looked in the mirror, he didn't even want to know how the bunnies had set all of this up, and from the snake like man he once was now stood a…fluffy cute white bunny in a pink tutu.

Voldemort let out a groan, what had he become? What did he have to do around here to get _normal_ followers to help him take over the world?

"Oh great King Voldermort," came Ed's voice, "You look _great_ in your pink tutu, maybe one day we could all look as good as you."

In Voldemort's opinion there were two things playing on his mind, one was that these bunnies should be _very grateful_ that he doesn't have his wand at this moment and the other thing was 'am I, the Dark Lord Voldemort, about to do ballet as a fluffy bunny in a pink tutu?'

"Let's begin!" Ed said as he bounced towards the bars, "Our wonderful King will show us how to do perfect stretching first, right King Voldemort?"

The only thing he could do was try to not run away from the crazy bunnies, and he had thought that Lucius Malfoy sleeping with a teddy was a bit weird.

And so without any hopes of escape, Voldemort began to do what he thought was ballet. There were rows and rows of fluffy Death Eater bunnies copying Voldemort's every movement, even when he kept falling over.

After five minutes of this Voldemort decided to try a new tactic.

"My loyal followers," Voldemort called out as he pointed his carrot to the sky, "I will now be giving you each powers to help me!"

The bunnies leaned in with an 'ooohhh' sounding throughout the fluffy bunny ballet studio in the woods.

"Close your eyes," Voldemort said, he sighed in relief as the bunnies did as told, "Now count to a billion and you'll have your new powers, but no peaking. Don't open your eyes until you've _all_ reached a billion."

With one last check to make sure the Fluffy Death Eater bunnies weren't peaking, Voldemort made a break for it.

"Freedom!" Voldemort cried out as he ran away still wearing the pink tutu and waving his carrot in the air like a mad man.

What Voldemort didn't know was that Ed had heard his cry.

"Our King has been naughty," Ed said as he watched Voldemort bunny in a pink tutu run of, "Our King needs to be…_punished_."

There was a murmur of agreement behind him and the bunnies pulled out some rope and a medium sized (well for a bunny that is) black box with no markings on it.

**The End!**

**If you all like it I might make a BunnyVoldermort does bondage next through it'll be up on AFF only as I don't want to chance things with RB and the people involved with it…no comment *zip's mouth shut*…so if I wrote a BunnyVoldermort does bondage next would anyone read it?**


End file.
